Lightning Strike
by King Sombra's Daughter
Summary: My OC had a hard life living with King Sombra, this is just the first draft, but please enjoy. Keep in mind this is my first fanfic please be kind.


This is a fanfic, full of my OC's with King Sombra (fave villain). This is the first draft, I will edit it and make it better, it's an outline right now. This is the first Chapter.

But please enjoy and write to me how to make it batter. =D

During the reign of King Sombra, he enslaved the crystal ponies and starved the ponies from the harmony of friendship. Their coats darkened and lost its shimmer as they were forced to work in the crystal mines. The black unicorn was delighted that no one could reach his throne room to challenge him, but this grew tiring as he only had fearful servants to play with at night.

Laying his red cape on the hook and his crown on his night stand he pulled off his silver armor with his violet magic and set it on the mannequin. He sighed and looked out the from the balcony, up at the maroon sky, and then down to his slaves who were working so hard to please him out of sheer terror. He gazed at their dusty coats and their tangled manes, amused. His red eyes scanned the horizon and just has he turned away, a guard shouted out, "There's one! A prisoner is escaping!"

King Sombra spun around and spotted the black mare dashing for the castle steps, "Arrest that pony!"

Dark pegasi tackled the young mare, she screamed and thrashed at the over powering guards,

"NO! You don't understand! Let me go! I need to talk to King Sombra!" Her voice was full of venom and her blue eyes shot daggers. She held her wings out to block the guards from reaching her. Her flack was too dirty to make out what her cutie mark was. The dark pegasi brought her to the dark crystal throne room in chains, she didn't seem to mind. The king stood in front of his throne,

"What is it slave? Don't you think this is a little ridicules?" His eyes looked around the room in boredom.

The black mare knelt before him, "I don't want to be a working slave my lord."

He glared at her, "You came up-"

"I'm not finished." She said standing, wings folded, her blue eyes locked on the unicorn king, "I want to be your _personal_ slave."

King Sombra looked at her for a long moment. Finally he walked up to her and inspected her small body. He brushed away the dirt from her flank, she was mark-less. He looked up at her, but she only stared straight ahead, her gold mane was tangled and fell over her neck.

"Do I please you, my King?" She asked when he didn't say anything when he sat on his throne.

"Yes. Clean her up and report to my chambers, slave."

"It's Black Tide, my king." She corrected him. He glared at her and hissed,

"Slave."

Fifteen year later Black Tide had two foals, the older male looked just like his father, black and red mane, grey body. He was the most talented in magic and he flew very well for his age. Then the younger sister, who didn't seem to be an alicorn, Lightning strike. She was pure black with faded red legs and nose, and her long mane was black with red highlights. Lightning could fly faster than even the royal guards at a very young age, but her horn seemed to never develop, even into her teenage years. Her cutie mark was a brown tornado. Her brother's, Gravity, he never developed a cutie mark. He was the stronger and more magic adapt sibling, but his dark flank remained clear. King Sombra mocked both his kids for not being perfect, he went on rants on how much he did for them, the teaching, the magic, the castle, and the empire he said he did for them, Gravity believed him, but Lightning Strike always fought him. He hated her for that, Sombra hated her for looking so much like her mother who ran away after he trusted her. King Sombra always regretted having a second foal.

"Back to your room, your brother and I have business to attend to." He would order her.

"Why can't I help? You know I'm better than him with stragities." She would ask.

"Because you are a mistake! You never should have been born, you are a defect." The black unicorn would shout at her and wait for her to run off crying. Somber only treated his alicorn son like a real pony. So with all the time to herself, Lightning strike practiced flying faster and faster. She reached sonic rainboom speeds, but only shot faster with a trail of white light behind her, she couldn't make a rainboom. She would also sneak out of the castle and watch the slave ponies, lending a hoof every now and then. She could clear tunnels and break down trees for them. She felt pity for the thinning ponies who could hardly work, but not enough to challenge her father.

One day she flew farther from the Empire than she had before and what she found out was the end of her rich life. She heard about the Sun Princess and the Moon Princess planned to over through her father and take back the Empire. She bolted back to the Empire to tell her father,

"Father! The Princesses are coming to take you down!" She said as she crashed through his throne room window.

He rose from his throne and shot a bolt of his magic at her, startled, she went down easy.

"How dare you interrupt my war meeting! Where have you been anyway?" He stood and clopped over to her as she tried to stand in protest,

"I was flying over Equestria and-"

"What were you doing there? Get down!" He hissed and pushed her back to the floor with his metal plated hoof.

"I'm not finished! I was over there practicing, to maybe someday please you when I overheard the sister princesses on their balcony, they are planning to attack you today." She pushed off his hoof and hissed,

"Keep off me, don't you understand that I'm trying to help?"

"I understand that you are a liar. I said get down!" He pushed her down with his violet and green magic. She yelped at the pain, but refused to kneel to him anymore.

"Keep your horn away from me!" She growled as she opened her wings and rose her pounding head. It hurt so much, but she found the pain made her angry and strong.

"You will obey my will." Her father said as he powered up to attack her again.

"I will not!" She yelled as she fell to her knees. Sombra fired at her again, pushing her across the room. By this time the generals to his army had fled and the guards were the only ones to watch their fight. Gravity stood in the back watching, his anger rose with his years of irritation. He opened his wings and his red eyes had the purple fog flowing off as he watched the two. Gravity started to fear the worst as he thought about what she said, what if it was true? Well not leaving things up to chance, Gravity levitated the crystal heart into the basement.

"I can't believe she'd ruin things like this, I bet she told the princesses herself how to defeat dad."

He opened the door at the bottom of the stairs with a burst of hate and watched is swing open, he smiled as he flew to the top of the tower and placed the crystal heart in the center of the top and sunk it into the floor. He summoned his armor and strapped it to himself. He stood there, watching the orange horizon.

End


End file.
